1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for image thumbnail/preview on an image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present inventors have determined that users of conventional multifunction devices are unable to determine until after printing or saving if a scan on a multifunction device had been successful or if the input pages need to be scanned again. In addition, the inventors have determined that users of conventional devices are unable to verify the scan quality of the job and verify things such as barcodes, signatures, anti-copying marks or watermarks that developed on the scan.